warmth
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: yeah started with a writing prompt I thought was interesting and kept building from there sorry if it's not the best. Zim and Gaz find some warmth in each other's presence best I can give sorry. one of my first romance stories. just a one shot


It was winter and The night was cold, she lacked a coat but the fire and fury she had in equal measure kept her warm.

"Stupid dib stupid dad." gaz muttered as she was walking down the empty street not sure where she was going but knowing that she didn't want to be home right now. Not that either of her family would look for her she wasn't the kind of girl you went looking for.

As gaz walked past an alley a man stumbled out and started to walk the same direction _damn it_ the short goth thought to herself while sliding her hand into her pocket to grab her knife when the man's hand swung out jabbing something into Gaz's arm and then began to drag her into a nearby alley, gaz tried to fight but couldn't move. The man smelled like booze and stale sweat while he roughly hauled gaz down the alley _so this is how it ends for me_ gaz thought to herself deciding to resign to her fate _wonder who will even notice that i'm gone_ gaz was beginning to lose consciousness when she felt herself be dropped and faintly heard something scrabble away and then something clicking closer to her the last thing she saw was a pair of crimson eyes looking at her.

"Stupid gir with his stupid tacos, how can he even eat those things" zim muttered to himself while walking around the quiet city he stopped when he heard something down the alley he peeked down the alley while using his superior irken vision to see in the dark he saw an adult worm baby hunched while dragging something the adult dirt filth turned to look around and zim saw the familiar hair it was one of the two earth filth he doesn't mind, it was gaz. _What is she doing why isn't she attacking the worm beast_ zim thought to himself pulling out a scanner to see gaz was near unconsciousness _this filth must have done something her vitals aren't what they should be_ zim thought as he raised himself onto his pak legs and started towards them the man heard something clicking closer so he dropped gaz and started to scramble down the alley when zim shot a tracker onto him _I will deal with you later filthy human_ the invader thought while turning back to gaz "i'll have to take her back to the base to figure out what that human did" zim muttered to himself while his pak brought out a communicator "computer"

"What?"

"Send the voot cruiser to my location"

"Why should i"

"..." "Just do it computer or i will tell gir you have a taco in your processor and prep the med bay i'm bringing a thing home and it needs help" zim added a hint of desperation in his voice

"Fine" computer said while thinking to itself _must be the human girl he doesn't use that threat or tone unless it's something important, only important living thing to him is her._

"Thank you computer" zim said while not focusing.

 _Yup definitely the human something bad must of happened_ "hey gir" computer said lowering a screen to talk to the insane robot.

"Yeah puter?"

"I bet you can't watch 48 hours of the scary monkey show in a row"

Gir jumped up "but i can, it's my favoritest show" he said squirming around.

"Well then i bet you this taco that you can't manage it at all" computer said lowering a taco to just out of girs reach.

Gir thought for a moment "you're on puter" he said his eyes turning red.

 _So easy to deal with_ thought the computer while getting everything ready.

The voot cruiser landed in front of zim and he took off not even bothering to re engage the cloaking device and when they landed back at the base zim hurried out carrying gaz down to the med bay "so what happened to the human?" computer asked.

"Some earth filth did something to her run a scan on her vitals" zim told the computer setting the human girl down gently onto the bed.

"Scanning" computer said "it looks to be a knockout drug that has been mixed with a tranquilizer in other words she's fine but i am going to recommend keeping an eye on her till she wakes up"

Zim nodded "please keep an eye on her till i get back computer" he said softly while turning around and walking towards the door.

"What where are you going right now?" computer questioned.

Zim looked over his shoulder "to take care of some filth" he said with a deadly calm that caused a shudder to run up computers processors.

Zim quickly found the human after taking off in the cruiser not bothering with subtly zim crashed through the window waking the two in the room zim grabbed the male and held him closely to his face "what were you planning with that girl?" zim growled at him.

"I… i dont know what your talking about" the human stammered.

Zim smacked him hard across the face "do not lie to me human scum now tell me what were you planning with the girl you drugged?"

The human female in the room was now giving the human male a odd look "tony what is he talking about?"

"Nothing carren he's nuts!" tony exclaimed.

"No i am not human, you see as you ran when zim approached earlier i shot a tracker onto your neck" zim said with a deadly calm of a predator catching his prey.

"What!" tony shouted.

"Now tell me filth what were you planning to do to her?" zim said staring at him "if you deny it once more i will take my own actions on the worse assumptions" zim added extending his spider legs moving the points to in front of the human's eyes.

Tony began to sweat staring at the sharp points "i swear i wasn't going to… aahhhhhhhh"

Zim sent a leg through tony's arm "one last chance what were you going to do"

Tony finally broke down "i was going to have my way then kill her like the others" he said in a horse whispered.

Zim gave tony a look of disgust "disgusting humans do that to your own kind" and with that zim stabbed into tony's eyes "as punishment you shall never see again" zim climbed back into the voot cruiser and left the destroyed house while up in the air zim got a message from computer "master the human female should be waking soon"

"Ok computer i'm already back" zim said while lowering into the attic.

Gaz felt her head pounding when she woke up she opened her eyes to see a tubed filled ceiling _where am i?_ She wondered when she heard a door open she closed her eyes.

"Gaz-human i know you are awake" a familiar voice said to her. She opened her eyes to see zim standing slightly out of her peripheral vision.

"Where am i?" she asked trying to sit up.

"Stay laying down foolish human" zim said in a sharp voice causing gaz to glare at him "you were drugged by a worthless piece of filth so i brought you back to my base but the drug is not flushed from your system yet so you might experience some side effects" zim added in a softer voice.

"Oh" gaz said not sure how to reply to that "did he do anything to me?" she asked after thinking for a few moments.

"No he heard me approaching and took off before he got the chance and he won't get the chance anymore" zim answered her while grabbing a scanner.

"And did you do anything to me?" gaz questioned.

"Other than brought you to my base and made sure you would be fine no i didn't" zim said stiffly after putting away the scanner.

"And why did you help me?"

"Why do you ask so many questions human?!" zim shouted turning to face gaz.

Gaz felt her head ache coming back with a vengeance when zim shouted so she grabbed her head and closed her eyes to try and block out the pain so she didn't see the panic in zim's eyes and expression "gaz human are you ok?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah its just a headache" she answered.

Zim was about to say something when computer cut in "master the experimental exploding squirrels have escaped and need to be dealt with"

Zim started to curse in irken then looked at gaz "if you will excuse zim he needs to go and deal with this if you need something just ask computer the door will be locked though to keep you safe" and with that left the room.

"Um computer?" gaz said.

"Yes human?"

"What did zim mean when the guy who attacked wouldn't do it ever again"

"Zim went and took care of the human" computer explained.

"Ah ok then" gaz said feeling a flush of warmth that someone would do that for her "computer how long will it take for zim to catch all the squirrels"

"About a half hour unless they get up to the surface" computer answered.

"And did he lock down the top layer"

"He did not"

"Please do"

"As you wish"

After a while passed of silence gaz decided to ask the question burning her mind the most "computer why did zim save me?"

Computer was silent for a few seconds "i am not exactly sure i have a few theories but he is not like other irkens not that he would know that"

"He's not like other irkens" gaz said in confusion "how?"

"Unlike other irkens, he can feel other emotions like caring and sadness" computer explained a different tone entering his voice changing it from his normal monotone "and because of it he has been classified as a defective"

That confused gaz "if he is a defective why was he made a invader?"

"He wasn't, his people sent him out as a joke hoping that he would die never finding a planet"

Computer told her "but i will say one thing when he focuses he is more terrifying than any other invader i have seen"

"Huh?"

"It would be faster to show you starting playback" computer lowered a screen " _What where are you going right now?" computer questioned._

 _Zim looked over his shoulder "to take care of some filth" he said with a deadly calm_

Gaz felt a shiver creep up her spine "when was this taken?" she asked.

"Just after zim had made sure you would be ok i have never seen him that calm unless you are involved and going to be hurt" computer said another video starting it was zim and dib standing in the middle of the room facing each other " _dib stink what did you do"_ _zim growled. Dib floundered_ " _i dont know they said that they just wanted to help i thought they would take you then leave!"_ _zim's eyes became calm pools on the surface but just beneath it looked like an inferno was about to be unleashed_ " _well they wanted me so i will go to them"_ _dib reached for zim_ " _zim i am coming too she's my sister!"_ _zim wrenched his arm away from dib_ " _dib you had your chance to stop them but you blew it, now its my turn they shall see what happens when they mess with a invader. Gir! Restrain the foolish earth child till i am back"_ _gir went into service mode immediately tying dib up_ " _dont worry dib-stink you can still be the hero or at least be thought of as the hero no one needs to know i was the one to save the planet again"_ _zim said to dib before getting into his voot cruiser_ and the video ended there.

"when was that?" gaz asked computer

"During when you were captured by the space pirates" computer answered.

"But they said dib saved me and sent the pirates packing" gaz replied half dazed.

"No it was zim and he did not send them packing i have a transmission of their conversation if you…"

"Play it" gaz said cutting him off.

"Playback" " _attention pirate filth"_ _a calm deadly voice said before the screen started up to show zim staring at the screen it split apart to show her former captors._

" _Ah the irken invader come to plea for the humans life how odd of you to do"_ _the pirate said his eyes bulbous._

 _Zim grinned viciously_ " _incorrect scum i am not here to plea or bargen, i am here to tell you, you shall return the human before i destroy your crew"_

 _The pirate started laughing_ " _what could one tiny irken do to my massive ship"_ _he said staring at zim with contempt plastered all over his face._

" _I am no ordinary irken i am zim"_ _zim calmly said._

 _The pirate's grin faded as he paled_ " _the zim who… who…"_

" _Thats right the zim who destroyed the entire irken fleet single handedly on accident"_ _zim grinned his zipper teeth's points gleamed in the video_ " _and if i did that on accident think what i could do to your ship on purpose"_

 _The pirate acted with false bravado_ " _i would like to see you try"_

" _Done you had your chance for surrender now i am coming for what i want"_ _the transmission cut off_.

*Playback over*

"That was interesting" gaz said "so he killed them all then left right?"

"Incorrect he made his way to you without killing anyone and would have left with just their ship incapacitated but he noticed you were hurt and then tortured the crew for causing you harm" computer said.

Gaz felt warmth spread throughout her body at the thought of someone caring that much "why would he go through so much for me"

Computer scoffed "isn't it obvious human he cares for you"

Gaz scoffed this time "please no one can care for me even dib only cares about me because i put up with his supernatural crap"

"Whatever you say human" computer sighed Gaz yawned "you should probably go to sleep human" computer added while bringing up a bed against the wall.

Gaz nodded and stumbled over to the bed curling up in its satin red sheets quickly falling asleep a while later zim walked in to see gaz asleep in the bed shaking slightly, a faint blush covering zim's face as he watched her "ah what am i doing" zim said shaking his head he turned to leave the room when he heard gaz let out a whimper stunned he stopped and turned moving closer he saw that gaz had a expression he had never seen on the girl's face.

"No no please don't" gaz whimpered "don't leave me please"

Zim lithely moved towards the sleeping girl "don't worry little gaz zim is going nowhere" he whispered.

As he whispered he leaned close, gaz grabbed hold of him in her sleep causing the irken to squeak in surprise as he fell into the bed her face pressing into his chest "eh um wh… ah computer" zim quietly said.

"Yeah?" computer said.

"Help me!" zim whisper yelled.

"Sorry you will have to speak up" replied a hint of smugness lacing his voice.

"Help me!" zim whispered slightly louder.

"Can't hear you, must have been nothing"

Zim tried to get computer's attention again but stopped when gaz shifted pressing her face deeper against zim's chest he sighed and decided to go into a sleep cycle and felt a cable connect to his pak as he wrapped his arms around gaz.

In the morning gaz woke up to a pink shirt she looked up to see zim asleep and his arms wrapped around her a content smile on his face. Gaz felt a blush on her face as she felt her own arms wrapped around zim but she was comfortable so she closed her eyes and went back asleep feeling the warmth from zim a small smile on her face.

Computer brought a camera down taking a picture "two of the most stubborn beings i have met" he muttered as he added the picture to a file labeled zagr he kept for if they ever got together.


End file.
